Status Updated
by Emikadon
Summary: Prepare for hilarity as Percy Jackson and the Olympians meets Facebook! The books are told through our favorite social networking system. This is a mainly a humor story, but Percabeth is implied.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am a major Facebook fanatic, and I love the Percy Jackson series. So I decided to make a Percy Jackson Facebook page :)**

**A little guide to help you:**

_Italics_ **= likes**

**Bold = Name and tags**

Normal** = Well, you can figure this out on your own**

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **Almost made it through Yancy. This would be the first time in six years!

_Sally Jackson likes this_

* * *

**Sally Jackson:** Oh sweetie! I'm so proud! I cannot wait until you get home!

**Gabe Ugliano: **You better not even be thinking of coming back, punk!

**Sally Jackson:** Hush, Gabe dear. Percy, when you get home, I have blue candy for you!

* * *

**Nancy Bobofit:** Why on earth would we need to know Latin? Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

_Mrs. Dodds and 13 other people like this_

* * *

**Mr. Brunner: **And why,** Percy Jackson**, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in life?

**Grover Underwood:** Busted XD

**Nancy Bobofit:** Shut up

**Percy Jackson:** Uhhh, I don't know, sir

**Mr. Brunner:** Hmm, half credit then

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Does anybody know who Mrs. Dodds is?

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** Uhhh, no?

**Percy Jackson:** Not funny, man, this is serious!

* * *

**Grover** to **Percy:** Come to my place over the Summer!

Half Blood Hill  
Long Island, New York  
(800) 009-0009

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Okay. So, like, to visit your mansion or something

**Grover Underwood:** Or, if you need me...

**Percy Jackson:** Why would I need you?

**Grover Underwood:** Well, I sorta have to protect you...

* * *

**Gabe** to **Percy:** Give me your cash.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** I don't have any cash

**Gabe Ugliano: **You took a cab, used a 20. Probably got 6, 7 bucks in change. Am I right?

**Percy Jackson:** I hope you lose

**Gabe Ugliano:** Your grades came in! I wouldn't be so snooty!

* * *

**Sally Jackson:** Going to Montauk with my baby!

_Percy Jackson likes this_

* * *

**Gabe Ugliano:** You... You were actually serious about that?

**Percy Jackson:** I knew it. He won't let us go

**Sally Jackson:** Of course he will. I'll make him the 7-layer dip. The works.

_Gabe Ugliano likes this_

**Gabe Ugliano:** This is coming out of your clothes budget!

* * *

**Grover** to **Percy: **Where were you? Did you not tell **Sally Jackson**? It's right behind me!

* * *

**Sally Jackson:** Percy! What happened at school! What did you not tell me?

**Percy Jackson:** Um, Mrs. Dodds tried to kill me?

**Sally Jackson:** Both of you in the car! Now!

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** Fooood...

_The Minotaur likes this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** No... Mom...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** He's the one. He must be.

**Chiron:** Silence, Annabeth. Bring him inside.

* * *

**AN: Done with the first chapter! ^_^ Short, I know. But what do you expect? It's a Facebook page XD Well I hope you enjoyed! I'll update tomorrow. I'm too lazy right now. Please leave a review! It's nice to know an author's work is appreciated. It's a bit slow, but it'll pick up speed, I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided one chapter wasn't enough, so I'm gonna post another ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters**

* * *

**Percy Jackson **became friends with **Annabeth Chase**, **Chiron**, **Luke Castellan** and 102 other people

* * *

**Percy Jackson**: Yeah, I slayed the Minotaur, I'm not sure I like the price I payed.

_Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Chiron and 23 other people like this_

* * *

**Luke** to **Percy:** Welcome to Cabin 11 for the time being!

_Percy Jackson, Connor Stoll, and Travis Stoll like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Thanks Luke!

**Luke Castellan:** I got you some stuff. I figured you wouldn't have anything on you.

_Percy Jackson likes this_

**Percy Jackson:** Man, you the best!

* * *

**Clarisse La Rue:** I hate **Percy Jackson** and his stupid toilets

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and 19 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: **For the first time ever, I agree

**Percy Jackson: **You want to gargle with toilet water again? Close your mouth

_Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, and 39 other people like this_

**Clarisse La Rue:** Watch your back, Prissy. You're dead meat

_Zeus, Annabeth Chase, and 8 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** The only thing I don't completely suck at is canoeing...

_Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, and Chiron likes this_

* * *

**Clarisse La Rue:** Yeah, you stink at wresting. There's more where that came from!

_10 other people like this_

**Percy Jackson:** The water naiads seem to really like me though ;)

_Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood and 61 other people like this_

* * *

**Chiron:** Campers! You know your teams for the Capture the Flag game Friday!

_Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Ruse, and 97 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Blue team's gonna whoop your asses!

_Luke Castellan, Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson and 41 other people like this_

**Clarisse La Rue:** Don't make promises you can't deliver, Princess!

_Ares, Charles Beckindorf, and 47 other people like this_

* * *

**Clarisse** to** Percy:** You idiot! You corpse-breath worm! You broke my spear!

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and 64 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson** has been claimed by **Poseidon**

* * *

**Chiron **sent **Percy Jackson** a private message: Zeus's master bolt has been stolen, do you accept the quest?

**Percy Jackson: **Why me?

**Chiron: **Zeus believes you stole it.

**Percy Jackson: **WHAT?

**Chiron:** Yes, so do you accept?

**Percy Jackson: **Fine...

* * *

**The Oracle** sent **Percy Jackson** a private message:

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

**Percy Jackson:** Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?

**The Oracle** has left the conversation

* * *

**Percy Jackson** sent **Chiron** a private message: Do I pick who goes with me? If I can, I choose Grover

**Chiron: **Yes, that's fine. Also one other person has volunteered.

**Chiron** added **Grover Underwood** and **Annabeth Chase** to the conversation.

**Annabeth Chase:** If you're the person who's gonna save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up.

**Percy Jackson:** If you say so Wise Girl. Chiron, when do we leave?

**Chiron:** Well, you best get packing.

* * *

**AN: Aaaand... Scene! What did you think? Leave a review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames :)**

**|  
****|  
****V**

**Click the button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dang guys! Thanks for the reviews! This one is a lot longer than the others. Or so it feels. ****Enjoy the 3rd chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Grover Underwood: **We're heading towards Hades... I think we've gone insane...

_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and 6 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Come on Goat Boy! We've got this!

_Chiron, Percy Jackson and 3 other people like this_

**Grover Underwood:** Maine is very nice this time of year...

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Bye bye apple XD

_Annabeth Chase likes this_

* * *

**Grover Underwood: **Dude! I said sorry!

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **This boy needs a cheeseburger with a large fries on the side!

_Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan, and Chiron like this_

* * *

**Annabeth **to** Percy: **I swear, if your stomach growls one more time, I will gut you like the fish you are and finish this quest myself!_  
_

_Clarisse La Rue, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, and 41 other people like this_

**Percy Jackson: **o.O

_Clarisse La Rue, Poseidon, Grover Underwood, and 18 other people like this_

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** All three... All three of them on the bus...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Percy, you go ahead! Take my Yankees hat

**Percy Jackson:** What? But they'll kill you guys!

_Alecto Fury, Tisiphone Fury, and Magaera Fury like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **Eat my pants!

_Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Charles Beckondorf and 84 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** You idiot! As if they weren't mad BEFORE!

**Grover Underwood:** Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!

* * *

**Grover Underwood: **Perfectly good tin cans, gone...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: Percy Jackson**, it's all your fault

**Percy Jackson: **The Kindly Ones would have killed you!

**Annabeth Chase: **Do you really think that, Seaweed Brain? We would have been much better if you had just LISTENED!

**Grover Underwood: **Chick fight!

**Clarisse La Rue: **My money's on Miss Princess

_Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan like this_

**Luke Castellan: **I'm with Clarisse, surprisingly

**Grover Underwood: **I second that

**Percy Jackson:** Jerks

_Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, and Clarisse La Rue like this_

**Percy Jackson: **And it's NOT a chick fight! I'm a guy!

**Clarisse La Rue: **That's what you think, Prissy

_Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, and 107 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Can anyone translate: Antyu Mes Gderan Gomen Meprouim?

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** Aunty Ems Garden Gnome Emporium

**Percy Jackson:** I smell fatty foods...

_Annabeth Chase likes this_

**Grover Underwood:** Well I smell monsters!

**Annabeth Chase:** All I smell is burgers

**Grover Underwood:** Hmph! Meat! I'm a vegetarian!

_Juniper Tree Nymph and 12 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** "It's just a photo, Annabeth, what's the harm?" What's the harm indeed. I mean, Medusa only tried to turn us to stone!

_Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood and 3 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** How was I supposed to know?

**Annabeth Chase:** Maybe listen to Grover and I saying, "We should go now" the entire time -_-

**Percy Jackson:** HAHA! That's a really funny face XD

_Grover Underwood, Clarisse La Rue, Selena Beauregard, and 12 other people like this_

**Annabeth Chase:** This is what's supposed to be saving the world?

_Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan, Zeus, and 47 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase** and **Grover Underwood** are now friends with **Gladiola**.

* * *

**Annabeth** to **Percy:** I added the poodle, you add the poodle

_Gladiola and Grover Underwood likes this_

**Gladiola:** Growl...

_Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Clarisse La Rue, and 13 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson** is now friends with **Gladiola**.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Oh Gods forbid. A three-hour trip on a hot, stuffy train...

_Annabeth Chase likes this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Why do you like that? We are ADHD you know!

**Grover Underwood: **Because Annabeth is an architect freak and the St. Louis arch is right there

_Annabeth Chase likes this_

**Annabeth Chase: **Mhmm! That's right! Let's go!

**Luke Castellan: **Oh, I do not envy you…

_118 people like this_

**Percy Jackson: **Why do I have a feeling that all of camp just liked that?

_118 people like this_

* * *

**AN: One of the reviews said it should be more random, so I hope you liked this one better! If I forgot any really important events that you think should be mentioned, review it or PM me. I'll try to add it in. This one was actually pretty long because the books are finally picking up speed. I predict future chapters will be at least this long.**

**Click the button. You know you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Kay, onto the next chapter! One person asked if I could incorporate more of the minor characters. I'll try my best, but no guarantees.**

**Also, another thing I want to address... I've gotten about 30 emails about being added to alerts/favorites. And half of them didn't bother leaving a review -_- Come on guys. It's not that hard to click the button and tell what you think is good or bad. I welcome constructive criticism but please no flames.**

**Anyway, that was my rant. You can go on and read the chapter now :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters**

* * *

**Luke Castellan: **My prediction of what's happening with the trio:

~**Annabeth Chase** is chasing the guys towards the Arch  
~**Percy Jackson** is mooning over Annabeth  
~**Grover Underwood** is moaning about enchiladas or tin cans

Like if you agree

_Will Solace, Chiron, and 116 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** What? I am not!

**Annabeth Chase:** The Gateway Arch is RIGHT THERE! How can you boys not HURRY YOUR DAMN ASSES UP?

_Luke Castellan, Juniper Tree Nymph, and 48 other people like this_

**Grover Underwood:** Enchiladas...

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Oh _Di Immortales_... Echidna...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** What? We leave you alone for 10 seconds and you get attacked by the mother monster?

**Percy Jackson:** And her pet...

**Annabeth Chase:** Which one? She has about, I don't know, A MILLION of "pets"

**Travis Stoll:** *Gasp* **Annabeth Chase** doesn't know something

_Chiron, Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson, and 76 other people like this_

**Percy Jackson:** The Chihuahua or something like that...

**Annabeth Chase:** Shut up Travis. And the CHIMERA? Oh dear gods above, how are you alive?

**Grover Underwood:** How did you get out of THAT one?

**Percy Jackson:** I, uh... I sorta... fell?

_Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll like this_

**Annabeth Chase: **:O

_118 people like this_

**Percy Jackson: **Yeah, and get this: There was this naiad and she gave me these pearls. She also told me to not trust the gifts, whatever that means…

**Annabeth Chase: **Anything else you would like to enlighten us with?

**Percy Jackson: **Uh yeah… She mentioned something about my dad wanting me to go to the Santa Monica pier

**Grover Underwood: **You know you can't ignore a summons from a god, right? I mean, you technically could, but you'd be dead afterwards…

_Zeus, Luke Castellan, Hades, and 13 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth**, **Percy**, and **Grover** video chatted **Luke**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** You know we didn't "Video Chat"... We Iris-Messaged...

**Percy Jackson:** I know, but I figured we would tell everyone at camp as well ^_^

**Annabeth Chase:** Your head is full of kelp

_Grover Underwood, Charles Beckondorf, and 63 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**,** Percy Jackson**, and **Grover Underwood** became friends with **Ares**

* * *

**Ares** to **Percy: **I heard you snapped **Clarisse La Rue**'s spear

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** She was asking for it

**Clarisse La Rue:** Why you little punk...

**Ares:** Probably, well, I don't fight my kid's fights

* * *

**Clarisse** to **Percy:** I still haven't forgiven you for breaking my spear.

_Percy Jackson likes this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Watch it. I'm pretty sure I can control more than just toilet water by now

_Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, and 23 other people like this_

**Clarisse La Rue:** Grr...

* * *

**Ares** sent **Percy** **Jackson** a private message: I bet you need help getting around

**Percy Jackson:** We don't need any help from you

**Ares:** Really? No wheels, food, money, etc. Sounds like you do

**Percy Jackson:** We're already on a quest, we don't need any more work

**Ares:** I know something about your mom

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** **Annabeth Chase** likes to steal stuff… and go on the "Thrill Ride O' Love" with **Percy Jackson**

_Luke Castellan, Aphrodite, Ares, and 264 other people like this_

* * *

**Luke Castellan: **The stealing part I mean…

_Hermes likes this_

**Silena Beauregard: **This is soooo cute!

_Aphrodite likes this_

* * *

**Athena:** Oh dear me. My poor daughter...

_Ares, Zeus, and 9 others like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: **OH MY GODS! Spiders... Why. Are. There. So. Many. Spiders?

_Arachne likes this_

**Percy Jackson:** Watching you scream was pretty funny XD

_51 people like this_

**Annabeth Chase:** Well, it's going to be pretty funny when I mount your head on a spear!

_39 people like this_

* * *

**Hephaestus:** I was planning on seeing **Aphrodite** and **Ares** on my T.V. Show! Not 3 little midget kids!

_Ares, Aphrodite, Percy Jackson, and 108 other people like this_

* * *

**Ares** to **Percy:** I give you a ride, some cash, food, and a box of Oreos

_Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood like this_

* * *

**Grover Underwood:**_ Di Immortales_! They're Doublestuff!

_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson like this_

* * *

**Ares** sent **Percy Jackson** a private message: Your mom isn't dead. Hades is holding her hostage in the Underworld

* * *

**Luke Castellan:** I just heard from **Annabeth Chase** that they're going to VEGAS! I'm so jealous!

_Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Chiron and 72 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson** was with **Annabeth Chase** and **Grover Underwood** at **The Lotus Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas**

* * *

**Grover Underwood:** Vegas baby! Yeah that's what I'm talking about!

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and 104 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Party all night!

_Percy Jackson likes this_

**Luke Castellan:** Does anyone else think it's weird that ANNABETH of all people just said that?

_Grover Underwood, Chiron, Athena, and 38 other people like this_

**Percy Jackson:** Nah. I hacked onto her account.

_Luke Castellan likes this_

**Luke Castellan:** Haha, that makes more sense XD

* * *

**AN: DONE :) 2 chapters in 1 day! That's pretty damn productive, if I do say so myself.**

**How was it? Tell me in a review! I spent a lot of time on that rant at the top. Please leave one. It would really inspire me to write more ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my gosh guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really made my day! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters**

* * *

**Percy Jackson:**

**Annabeth Chase** is so wasted  
She's flirting til she sated  
Making a scene,  
Danced til she screams!

Drinking Champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling over me  
Partying like she CRAZY!

_Luke Castellan, Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood, and 93 other people like this_

* * *

**Travis Stoll:** It's about time that girl had some fun

**Luke Castellan:** Getting your party on, Annabeth? That's unlike you.

**Percy Jackson:** She's been eyeing this guy for the past 20 minutes ;)

**Luke Castellan:** O.O

_Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson, and 47 other people like this_

**Annabeth Chase:** I am not! I am completely sober! Seaweed Brain, you are such a LIAR!

**Connor Stoll:** You are now lame again .

* * *

**Percy Jackson **added **Darrin **as a friend

* * *

**Darrin: **You just gotta love this place!

**Percy Jackson: **I know, its so sick!

**Darrin: **What are you talking about?

**Percy Jackson: **Um... What year is it?

**Darrin:** Uhhh, 1977?I've been here two weeks, and the games are getting better and better!

**Percy Jackson: **You sure?

**Darrin: **Bad vibes, man, bad vibes

* * *

**Darrin** removed and blocked **Percy Jackson** as a friend

* * *

**Percy** to **Annabeth:** We gotta get outta here! Time speeds up!

* * *

**Percy Jackson** tagged **Annabeth Chase** in a photo

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** AHHHH SPIDERS! D:

**Percy Jackson:** Where's Grover?

* * *

**Mr. D.** to **Percy**: Peter Johnson. Shouldn't you be working on your quest instead of gambling? Of course, there's nothing wrong with a little gambling

* * *

**Grover Underwood: **Die humans! Die, silly polluting nasty person!

_Juniper Tree Nymph and 14 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: **Get your goat behind away from that stupid game!

**Grover Underwood: ***Turns controller to Annabeth and Percy* PEW! PEW! PEW! DIE!

**Percy Jackson: **Grover! Think of meat! Juicy, tender, rich MEAT!

**Grover Underwood: **Pew?

**Annabeth Chase: **Let's get out of here!

* * *

**Chiron:** Where's Percy and them? We haven't heard from them in 3 days! Tomorrow's the solstice!

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Long story. TOMORROW? OH CRAP!

**Annabeth Chase:** Today is June 20th? Oh no...

**Grover Underwood:** Only one more day...

* * *

**Annabeth Chase** is with **Percy Jackson** and** Grover Underwood** at Santa Monica Pier.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** I think I grew a few inches...

_Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson, and 9 other people like this_

* * *

**Luke Castellan:** How did you manage that? You were only gone a few weeks

**Annabeth Chase:** I really don't want to talk about it .

**Percy Jackson:** This guy named Crusty tied her and Grover down and tried to stretch them to 6 feet

**Luke Castellan:** Your quest sounds very... interesting so far o.O

_Hades, Percy Jackson, and 3 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson**, **Annabeth Chase**, and **Grover Underwood** became friends with **Charon**.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** The River Styx... It's so polluted...

* * *

**Chiron:** You actually managed to get down there?

**Percy Jackson:** Yup, all it took was a few lies and some drachmas. You should try it sometime ^_^

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Today, I learned that 3-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks... You learn something new everyday...

_Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Charon, and 19 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** All poor Cerberus wanted was to have someone to play with

**Hades:** "Poor Cerberus"? o.O

_Percy Jackson likes this_

**Annabeth Chase:** Yes, "Poor Cerberus". You should really play with him once in a while

* * *

**Zeus:** HAHA, My dear brother just got chided by **Athena**'s daughter XD

_Percy Jackson, Ares, Hephaestus, and 39 other people like this_

* * *

**Athena:** Annabeth is right. Making your guard dog happy would be wise

_Annabeth Chase likes this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Seeing as I will probably die in the nest few hours, I shall spend this time hacked onto Annabeth's account. Wise girl, it's not very smart to leave your Facebook logged in on your phone XD

_Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, and 41 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Thinks Selena and Beckondorf are an adorable couple!

_Selena Beauregard, Charles Beckondorf, and 19 others like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Is completely and undeniably in love with Percy Jackson

_Percy Jackson, Poseidon, Grover Underwood and 152 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Thinks she is the smartest Demigod ever and doesn't think anybody can beat her. She also thinks she should get an ego reduction

_Luke Castellan, Athena, and 84 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Loves **Percy Jackson** so much, she had made her password his name

_Connor Stoll, Will Solace, Grover Underwood and 28 other people like this_

* * *

**Connor Stoll:** Really?

**Percy Jackson:** No. Not really. I just thought it would be funny XD

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Thinks Pokemon is awesome and wishes she had a Squirtle

_Squirtle, Percy Jackson, and 128 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** LOVES REBECCA BLACK!

_Rebecca Black, Luke Castellan, Chiron and 49 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** is giving **Percy Jackson** some... nasty... looks o.O

_Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan, and 31 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** Snatched back her phone to put a passcode on it so Percy Jackson won't be able to go on it anymore. She also predicts said Seaweed Brain in going to die earlier than he thinks

_Hades, Zeus, Luke Castellan, and 204 other people like this_

* * *

**AN: Haha, I had to add that last part. A few of you were wondering how Percy got into Annabeth's account, and here's your answer! XD If you have an idea of what else "Annabeth" should post, review it or PM it and I'll add it on.**

**Review please! Whether it is to tell me an idea or just to encourage! I welcome constructive criticism, but no flames, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Haha, I added some new Annabeth Statuses to the previous chapter, if you want to go back and see them. I had some really great ideas! Thanks guys! And honestly, It might not seem like much, but 36 reviews is really awesome! Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting this fic! I love you guys! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of its characters**

* * *

**Grover Underwood: **I am traumatized. TRAUMATIZED. I almost got pulled into TARTARUS! D:

* * *

**Luke Castellan:** Oh my gods, Grover are you alright? If it had actually gotten you...

**Grover Underwood:** I think I'm okay. The shoes you gave us had a malfunction or something

**Luke Castellan:** Oh no... I feel responsible now...

**Annabeth Chase:** It's alright Luke, we don't blame you

* * *

**Percy** to **Sally:** I'll be back Mom. I promise

_Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood like this_

* * *

**Hades:** Godling...? What are you...?

* * *

**Percy** to **Hades:** I'll find your helm, and I'll return it. Don't forget Charon's pay raise

_Charon likes this_

* * *

**Hades:** Do not defy me...

**Percy Jackson:** And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls. I learned that today

**Hades: Percy Jackson**, you will not...

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** I'm floating through solid rock with **Annabeth Chase** and **Grover Underwood** o.O

_Luke Castellan, Poseidon, Nereid, and 74 other people like this_

* * *

**Connor Stoll:** How come you guys get all the fun?

_Travis Stoll likes this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson** became friends with **Shark #31927**

* * *

**Percy **to** Shark:** Beat it.

* * *

**Percy Jackson** blocked and deleted **Shark #31927 **as a friend

* * *

**Ares** to **Percy:** Hey kid, you were supposed to die

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** You tricked me. You stole the helm and the bolt

**Ares:** Well, now. I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking other God's symbol of power- that's a big no-no

**Percy Jackson:** Why deliver it to Hades, why not keep it to yourself?

**Ares:** Uh, um, well...

**Ares:** I didn't want the trouble, better for you to have been caught redhanded

**Percy Jackson: **You're lying, I'm gonna bet that _thing_ in the pit

* * *

**Annabeth Chase** uploaded a video: Percy Jackson vs. Ares

_Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan, Zeus, and 27 other people like this_

* * *

**Zeus:** Wow. Ares actually got wounded, that's pretty sad

_Hephaestus, Grover Underwood, and 63 other people like this_

* * *

**Alecto** to **Percy:** I guess I won't be eating you then...

_Percy Jackson likes this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Return the helm to Hades, tell him to call off the war

**Alecto Fury:** Live well, **Percy Jackson**. Become a true hero. If you do not, if you come into my clutches again }:D

* * *

**Percy Jackson** sent **Annabeth Chase** and **Grover Underwood** a private message: We have to get back to New York. By. Tonight.

**Annabeth:** That's impossible, unless we...

**Percy:** Fly

**Annabeth:** Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky,_ and_ carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?

**Percy:** Yeah. Pretty much exactly like that. Come on.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** It's strange how mortals can wrap their heads around things and fit them into their world of reality.

"According the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.

"This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. **Ares**) was the same man who had abducted me and 2 other adolescents in New York and brought us across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror.

"Poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd caused a commotion on the bus trying to get away from his captor. The crazy man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. A concerned waitress had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police."

We just went along with the story XD

_Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and 239 other people like this_

* * *

**Luke Castellan:** "The Crazy Kidnapper" XD

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and 21 other people like this_

**Percy Jackson:** And get this: We told the reporters that Smelly Gabe would like to give a _Free Major Appliance_ to every person in Los Angeles. He won't be happy about that :D

_Luke Castellan, Poseidon, and 55 other people like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Before, I had so naively believed there were only 102 floors in the Empire State Building. Now I have grown more mature and realized there are actually 600 floors :'D

_Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and 409 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** MORE MATURE? HA! AS IF!

_Luke Castellan, Athena, and 67 other people like this_

**Travis Stoll:** Yeah Percy, you still are pretty naive when it comes to Demigod stuff

_Connor Stoll, Grover Underwood, and 41 other people like this_

**Percy Jackson:** Shut up ._.

_Poseidon, Connor Stoll, and 12 other people like this_

* * *

**Zeus** to **Percy:** To show my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, and I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Um... Thank you, sir?

* * *

**Sally Jackson** became friends with** Annabeth Chase**, **Grover Underwood**, and 78 other people.

* * *

**Sally Jackson:** I sold my first and last piece of artwork! It's called The Poker Player and you can go see it at the art gallery in Soho!

_Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson like this_

* * *

**Luke Castellan** blocked and deleted 183 people as friends

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:** I'm about to go see my dad after 5 years! I'm going to take **Percy Jackson**'s advice and give him a shot

_Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and 6 other people like this_

* * *

**Annabeth** to **Percy:** When I get back next summer, we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway

_Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood like this_

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena.

**Annabeth Chase:** Take care Seaweed Brain. Keep your eyes open

**Percy Jackson:** You too, Wise Girl

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** The sea does not like being restrained. So I'm going back to the mortal world with my mom. And hopefully survive til next year

_Sally Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and 163 other people like this_

* * *

**AN: AND I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST BOOK! If I'm going to do the next books, the updates will be considerably slower because I don't have them. I only own a copy of The Lightning Thief, so I'm gonna have to head to the library.**_  
_

**Review please! Tell me if there's anything you would like me to change during the time being. I won't be able to go to the library this next week. Give me something to improve!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I know most of you guys are expecting for me to write about to other books, but I'm not nearly as familiar with them. So I've decided I'm going to just leave it with the first book. I'm really sorry about this. But thank you people who reviewed! And I really hope you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
